


Assets

by doctoralanabloom



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoralanabloom/pseuds/doctoralanabloom
Summary: Jack gets a little cheeky during a show, and Henley winds up just a bit at odds with herself. (Inspired by the lovely Thalia)





	

Henley couldn’t quite put her finger on why, but the women in the crowd were _really_ going crazy over Jack tonight. She was doing her best to focus on the show, but there were four of them; not every moment required a lot of active focus. Jealousy stung at her palms, and she ached to leave just a lingering touch on his arm, his shoulder, ~~his ass~~. And as if on cue, Jack bent over to pick up some stray cards from one of their ‘messier’ tricks (they were, of course, planted there so he could throw them in the next one). Of course, they weren’t in the round for this one, and he _just so happened_ to face his backside to the audience. Henley felt her cheeks burn and she swallowed it down, striding over to stand in front of Jack. 

“Well, while Mr. Wilder is… showing off his _assets,_ Merritt is going to need a few volunteers from the audience. Merritt?” The audience, thankfully, laughed and Merritt picked up his cue, but not without throwing her a knowing look. She stepped away from Jack and over to Danny so they could discreetly set up their next illusion while Merritt held the audience’s attention. She couldn’t help but smirk at Jack’s goofy grin as she walked off, even if she could feel the pit of jealousy weighing in her stomach.

The rest of the show went fine; Henley regained her focus and kept it even through a few errant pops of Jack’s shirt buttons, and an indulgent stretch that showed off the very top of his hips. The finale was met with great applause, and as per usual, the horsemen high-tailed it out of the theatre and into a nondescript van before any authorities could get to them. Once they were all safely inside, Henley planted herself soundly in Jack’s lap, earning a chuckle from Merritt and a roll of Danny’s eyes. 

“Think maybe you need a seatbelt, there, Henley?” Danny asked. She let out a laugh and pulled Jack’s arms around her waist and settled back against him. 

“I think I’ve got it covered. And this way, Jack’s hoard of fans won’t be able to see that he’s traveling with us. So really, I’m just taking _extra_ safety precautions.” Jack’s chest rumbled against her back as he chuckled and pressed a kiss into her shoulder. 

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about,” Jack teased, “I feel perfectly safe.”

The ride was long, and eventually Henley had to get off of Jack’s lap and into a seat. She kept hold of one of his hands, though, and fell asleep on his shoulder. Once they were finally at their hotel, she tugged Jack away into a bedroom, ignoring the quips from their companions. Before Jack could say a word, her lips were on his as she backed him against a wall with a dull thud. Not missing a beat, Jack’s hands were on her hips, kissing her back with enthusiasm until she pulled away, keeping him where he was with her hands on his shoulders. “Some show you were putting on tonight,” she muttered, unable to keep the sound of challenge from her voice. 

“Yeah, well…” Jack said, inching her hips closer to his, “there’s this girl. She comes to all of our shows…” He grinned at Henley, but her eyebrows were pulling together in confusion. What the fuck was he talking about? “Brown eyes,” he continued, voice low and almost gravelly, “red hair. She’s _crazy_ hot when she gets jealous.” Henley was sure she could see every single one of his teeth in what was perhaps the most shit-eating grin she’d ever seen. Her expression melted away into one of sheer incredulity and she grinned despite herself. 

“You little shit,” she mumbled, “I can’t _believe…_ ” He was laughing, now, and she so wanted so badly to be angry, but it was impossible. “You are _really_ in for it, mister.” Jack pulled her in and kissed her quickly before darting out from her grasp and turning her to face him. 

“That a promise?”


End file.
